Bella's a Werewolf
by Yovillelova
Summary: What if Bella wasn't exactly human? She isn't a vampire though. What will Edward think/do when they find out? Will the family fall apart or be closer?
1. Chapter 1

**Set after eclipse. The Cullen's and The Wolves have a much bigger battle then before though. Here's the main problem, Bella is also a Werewolf, the best there is actually and Edward doesn't know.**

BPOV

I just got home from staying at Edwards house. It hurts that I can't tell them what I am,more importantly the fact that vampires and werewolf's are made to hate each other.

Right after Edward dropped me off I told him I was going to a friends house that night so he doesn't come in to an empty bedroom. Jacob hasn't gotten much sleep because of Victoria coming around when ever she likes so I thought I could relive him of that duty tonight.

I quickly changed into baggy clothes and told my dad I was going to Jacobs house to sleep over, which Charlie was more than happy to confirm was alright.

I knew Alice would see me disappear so I had to move quickly, I guess I'm going for a jog tonight.

You know how everyone still thinks I'm a klutz right? Well thats wrong, I am probably the most quite Werewolf you will ever see, if you see me of coarse.

I finally made it to the boarder and ran up to Jake who was already in his Wolf form.

"Hey Jake, go get some sleep I got this. Who else is protroling with you?"

Jacob just stuck his head to the left and then I saw Paul run up.

"Hey, Paul, Okay know you go get some rest. I'll see you later Jake" I kissed his furry cheek and he was gone.

I went in the bushes right behind me and Paul and stripped my clothing off and put it on a wire around my leg. Now my favorite part. I changed into my Wolf form and marched up to Paul.

_Hey man whats up? Long time no think? Lol _I thought to Paul while running in the tracks Jacob made on his Patrol. There was a small lake and I loved my reflection. A Beautiful Grey wolf with Chocolate Brown Eyes.

_Hey Chicka finally a female that doesn't care if I mess up her hair, not much over on this side of the woods, hows Forks and Edward? _Yep thats Paul alright. He was one of the few that accepted that I was dating a vampire, besides the fact that I can hurt him when ever I want if he tries to hurt me.

_Forks is good and so is Edward but I really wanna tell him you know. It's killing me that I can't tell him. _I replied whole heartedly, thats the thing between Paul and I, we have a brother/sister type of relationship.

_I_

_t's Okay Bells you can tell him sometime soon, hopefully after we kill this Victoria chick and the werewolf business won't be that big of a problem._

_Ya your right, thanks bro. Hey I gotta get going or Charlie is going to think I live with Jacob. Edwards probably mad because I went to La Push. See you later. _I thought to Paul as I saw Sam running up._Hey Sam, see you tomorrow? _Sam and I are patroling tomorrow, or I guess you could call it tonight.

_Yep see you then bells. _I heard Sam's rough voice and then I was off back to Forks.

I got home (human) and walked up into my room, telling my dad that Jake and I had an all nighter and that I was going to bed now, even though I can smell Edwards scent in my room.

I stepped into my darkened room to see that Edward was standing across my bed and near the window.

"Just say it, how much trouble am I in?" I said in a defeated voice, remember I still can't let him know I'm more powerful then him.

"Bella, Why would you go to that Mutts house? And ho could you be so stupid! Werewolf's are dangerous. If 1 of them gets angry they could easily kill you in a heart beat Bella not to mention that Alice couldn't see your future" He said all this still standing like a statue with his hand over his nose, trying to get rid of the 'mutt' smell. He doesn't even know how much I hate the word mutt.

"Now Bella you are coming with my family and I, we are going to talk to those Mutts and make sure they never have you over on there land or at least until we find Victoria." He said then dragged me out of my bedroom and on his back heading towards the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy people, just wanted to tell you (Because I forgot to put it in the story) Charlie has his own house in Forks that Bella usually stays at, while Bella has a house in La Push aswell. When she lived with her mom in Arizona she had a LOT of money. **

**Enjoy the story! Please Review**

BPOV

Edward and I just reached the boarder between La Push and Forks and I saw that all of the Cullens were here as well as the Werewolf's. I quickly scanned the area and everyone was here in a V pattern with Sam in front and Jake abit behind him. Since I'm a "special" Werewolf I could easily go into there minds and read what they were thinking.

_Erg hate it when she hangs out with those leaches Bella you should come over here. _Jacob thought while Edward laughed right beside me.

"You know Mutt that she can't hear your thoughts only I can" Edward said low enough that I shouldn't have caught it.

I Looked at Sam and saw that he didn't like where this was going so far even though we just got here.

"Ok know that were all here, we came to tell you that we don't like Bella hanging out with your kind not just because you are dangerous but because we can't see Bella's future when around you." Carlisle said while I was in shock. How could they do this to me, these are my family members there talking about. They can't just have them leave my life like they did.

I looked towards Sam and I saw how he wanted to talk to me so I put my shield up around him as well as myself. _I'm so sorry Bella but I think you might need to make a choice. You know we don't want to loose you and were not going to make that decision like these guys are, once again I'm sorry. _I nodded toward Sam and put my shield back. It really is a tough decision once you think about it, you got your Wolf family which has always been there for you, or the Vamp family that has the one you love in it. Actually the answer is a bit more easy then I thought.

I looked towards the Cullen family and saw that they weren't paying any attention to me so I quickly ran over to Sam. The Cullens were all in shock that I went straight over there and was so close to Sam it was kind of funny, but I was not in the mood to be funny right now.

I turned around towards the Cullen's "I haven't been completely honest with you lately. It's not there fault that sometimes Alice can't see me. But you can't go making decisions for me. I'm my own person, even if I'm not technically human" I whispered the last part and all the Cullen's gasped. I slowly turned and changed into my Wolf form and stood ahead of Sam, where I belonged.

I heard all the guys, including Leah, congratulate me for what I did and was sorry that I had to make that choice, I gave them a small smile and turned back to the Cullen's. I changed back into my human form which still had clothes on and replied to The Cullens still shocked faces. "I'm one of the most talented Werewolf there is. I'm the fastest, strongest and can heal quickly. I also don't age even if I find my mate."

I slowly backed up so I was closer to the pack then the Cullen's. "If you try to make decisions that are suppose to be mine, think again. I don't roll that way and I make my own decisions. No body makes my own decisions except for me!" the pack was slowly leaving. When I finally reached the edge of the trees from the clearing we were in Edward finally spoke.

"What are you doing Bella. You can't just walk out of our relationship like this. You belong with me not any of them. I don't care if your a werewolf, we can change you and see what happens, I love you Bella, nothing can change that." so I finally get to see a side of Edward that is soft huh?

"I'm sorry Edward, but your to late." And with that I turned around and ran to my house in La Push and pulled out my cell.

"Hey Sam, It's Bella, can you please find someone to fill in my spot for today, I don't think I can patrol after that."

"Ya sure Bella, feel better, Bye" And with that I hung up and cried myself to sleep that night from loosing the person I loved the most.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

It's been 3 months since I last saw Edward, and I guess you could say I've been doing good. Jacob got together with Leah and there as happy as ever. Sam and Emily got married last month and just got back from there honeymoon.

I am another story to all there happy lives though. I kept on thinking about Edwards offer and can't believe how dumb it actually is. Even Edward would now that vampire venom wears off after time in a werewolf's system, even if he tried to turn me I would be in pain for weeks and still be a werewolf. And here's the thing. I haven't found my 'mate' yet so I haven't imprinted yet, so I will be a werewolf for a long time.

I can't believe Edward even made me leave the ones I love. I saw the hurt in Alice's and Esme's eyes when I left them at the boarder and I could tell Emmett was close to crossing the boarder to come and get me. If Edward wasn't such a jerk I would still be with them.

I continued thinking about stuff Edward has ruined in my life when my cell rang and I saw that it was Alice.

"Hey Alice. How have you been?" I asked sweetly, her and Esme are the only one's who still contact me, which I later on found out was because Edward didn't want me in any of there lives.

"Hey Bell, Edward's thinking of having the family leave Forks soon. I don't want to go and I really don't want to leave without you" Alice practically cried threw the phone.

"Alice, hey it's okay. I understand that the Jerk would do that but I guess the final vote goes to Carlisle right? Maybe you should be talking with him instead of me."

"Thats the thing Bella, I already talked to him and he's gonna go with it even though Esme, myself, Emmett, Jasper and even Rosalie don't want to. We all left to go 'hunting' and made Edward and Carlisle stay at home. Can we please meet with you at the boarder?" I could tell by Alice's voice that he meant every word she said and that, if she could, she would be bawling her eyes out

"Of coarse Alice, I'll be right there." I said then I hung up, quickly got off my lazy butt and ran out the back door of my house in La Push. This Alice is scaring me, Alice never shows any negative emotions unless its a really hard time for her.

I was at the treaty line in 3 minutes and I found them all waiting for me except Edward and Carlisle.

"Hey guys" I said quietly hoping to sound calm when I was breaking inside, they can't leave me. There my only family that actually knows what I am beside's Jacob and Billy. Yeah thats right, I never told Charlie, he was at a crime scene and was shot dead, I know though that it was a vampire who did it because of the scent left on him. Victoria.

"Bella" Alice said and ran as far as the boarder let her, so I ran the other amount and hugged her at the line. "Please help us stay, they won't listen to us please." She was literally begging me to help her, I couldn't believe my ears. This is what Edward and Carlisle done to this once amazing family?

"Of coarse I'll help Alice. I promise, your my best friend." I said while hugging her, and turned to Esme "is it alright if I come onto your guys' land?" I asked and she nodded her head. I walked over to her and engulfed her into a hug. She was crying while no tears came out.

"Bella, I'm so sorry I was so mean to you, I knew you were making a mistake with Edward and I was just mad that you would throw your life away just like that for him." Rosalie said and I pulled her into the hug while Jasper was trying to calm Alice down.

"It's alright Rosalie, I understand. I would have done the same thing." She to was bawling her eyes out and I looked at the two men in front of me, Emmett and Jasper looked like they would cry to but held it in for the women that were already crying there hearts out.

What has Edward done know, he will never know, but I do have a plan to keep my family safe.


	4. Chapter 4

APOV

Bella came up with a plan and told us all about it. Basically all we need to do is convince Edward and Carlisle to move to Saskatchewan in Canada. Apparently there winters are really cold and snowy. While we talk Carlisle and Edward into it Bella is going to order all of our plane tickets so that she is seating next to Edward. I saw that Edward will try to talk us into going back to Forks since Bella is here and that she will also be moving back since she "misses her family".

We finally came home to an empty house, we looked around and we found a note taped to the front door.

_Dear Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme._

_Carlisle and I have gone to start our new life._

_We will be back later for the rest of you but we are_

_just making sure we have everything set to leave._

_Edward_

Erg I have had it with them. Don't they ever think of somebody else. What shocked me more was the sorrow and hatred in Esme's eyes. One second they were a deep caramel like color and now there brown with anger.

EsmePOV

"Ok I have had enough with there non scenes. They are ruining our family. I now you guys were thinking of going with Bella's plan but I think we shouldn't let them do this to us." I told them while my anger was starting to show. Yes I am usually a peaceful person but I am not letting those two ruin our family any longer, I have always sat back and let them do whatever. Not this time.

The family was shocked but was encouraging me to continue.

"Alice, call Bella and tell her there are a change of plans, guys we are staying right here. We don't need Edward or Carlisle to fill this family. I'm going to get a job. I already got requested but Carlisle said in was stupid for me to do so when we already have enough money. Carlisle has just brought me down in this life and I can't keep it back anymore." Alice left to call Bella while Rose was comforting me and Jasper sent calm waves toward me.

"Edward wanted Bella back and know he doesn't. I can't have a family who always changes there mind. Theres a saying where you don't know what you want till you don't have it anymore and thats what we are going to show them" Alice came back in with Bella, who was looking at me proud.

Bella came over to me and hugged me, oh I miss my daughter so much. She might not be my blood daughter but she is my little girl no matter what She slowly let me go and she whispered even though everyone could hear "thank you".

"You don't need to thank me dear, your a part of the family and We're not gonna let them leave without you or any of us for that matter." I said looking at all of my family members who all nodded at me lovingly. How did I get so lucky to have such an amazing family? There must be a God.

We all stayed for a while when we finally heard someone approaching the house and we all knew who it was. They stepped through the door and saw all of us with our arms crossed and glaring at the two men at the door.

"Carlisle, Edward, we need to talk."

**Happy Reading (=**


	5. Chapter 5

AHHHH No t another one.

I am so sorry guys that I have to do this but I thought u guys might want to know what I've been up to.

You see I am working on a new story but not like my usual twilight stories. I am going to do a crossfiction story of twilight and criminal minds. I so far love it but I want you guys to tell me what you think. I just posted the first chapter today so please check it out.

Happy Readings


End file.
